¿como saber si es amor?
by La caja de pandora 96
Summary: las reglas de la sociedad siempre afectan a los que están en su circulo. Por mas que se trate de ir en contra de ellas al parecer siempre ganan. Runo lo sabe en carne propia. Vendida al igual que una esclava al mejor postor, obligada a casarse sin amor, piensa que su vida no podía empeorar.. como reaccionara cuando el amor se habrá paso entre su desgracia.
1. Chapter 1

_**¿Cómo saber si es amor?**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**(Esta historia se relata en la edad media) **_

Una joven de cabellos celeste, permanecía acostada en una cama, de una gran habitación. Las sábanas blancas de aquella cama mantenían el calor de su cuerpo dejando que ella reposara en un profundo y placentero sueño. La ventana de la habitación era atravesada por uno finos hilo de color amarillo, que eran ocasionado por el sol, aquello hilos iban directamente hacia el rostro de la joven. Ocasionando que ella lentamente despertara de su sueño, pero frustrada se acurruco entre las sabanas de la cama intentando nuevamente dormir un poco más.

En aquel instante La puerta de aquella habitación se abrió lentamente dejando entrar a una señora de aparentemente 30 años, ella llevaba un sencillo vestido de color blanco que por encima de ello llevaba un delantal de un color marrón, su cabellos era recogido por una trenza sencilla. Ella de la misma manera que entro en la habitación se acercó a una ventana y deslizó las cortinas dejando que aquellos hilos se transformaran en una luz que segaría a cualquiera.

-mmm… mari, no ¿crees que es muy temprano todavía?-pregunto la joven de cabellos celeste mientras se tapaba su rostro con la sabana.

-lo siento señorita Runo, pero su madre me pidió que la levantara, porque la están esperando para desayunar-respondió la sirvienta.

-¿me están esperando?-pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama para poder ver con claridad a la sirvienta.

-sí, señorita Runo-replico la sirvienta al terminar de abrir las cortinas.

-puedes ayudarme a vestirme por favor-pidió la joven de cabellos celeste mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-como ordene señorita-replico mientras se acercaba a ella.

Luego de un momento, la joven finalmente había terminado de vestirse con ayuda de la sirvienta, ella llevaba un vestido de color amarillo con pequeños detalles en blanco (recuerden que son aquellos vestidos de la época). Con rapidez salió de la habitación y de la misma manera bajo las escaleras para poder entrar a una sala donde solo dos personas se encontraban desayunando en una amplia mesa.

-¡papa! -exclamo la joven de cabellos celeste casi gritando, mientras entraba a la sala.

-se educada-dijo con dureza la mujer que permanecía sentada-primero se saluda, no eres un chiquilla, eres una mujer-pronuncio con frialdad y dureza.

-lo siento- se disculpó la joven-buenos días-dijo ella mientras hacia un reverencia en signo de saludo.

-¿Qué quiere ahora?-pregunto la mujer con el mismo tono mientras sorbía un poco de té.

-vine a preguntar ¿dónde está mi padre?-pregunto sin mirarla.

-no está, salió temprano-respondió la mujer.

-si él no está me retirare, con su permiso-dijo esperando una respuesta.

-puedes retirarte—dijo su madre.

-hasta luego y que tenga un buen día madre, hermano-dijo mientras salía de la sala.

-hasta luego hermanita-dijo un joven que se encontraba a la par de la mujer, él era el hermano mayor de runo, su nombre era Ace y le encanta ver como su madre regaña a su querida hermana. Disfruta esos momentos con una sonrisa diabólica.

_**(Pensamientos de runo) **_

_**La mañana había comenzado mal, bueno en realidad todas las mañanas en que mi padre no estaba, comenzaba mal, desde pequeña mi madre siempre me retaba por todo lo que hacía, y mi querido hermano parecía disfrutar de ello, pero siempre que mi papa estaba yo era feliz, solía hacer lo que yo quería sin que nadie me dijera nada, en resumen mi padre siempre me dejaba hacer lo que yo quería. Soy una mujer de apenas 18 años, y para la mayoría de las mujeres de esta época se comenzaba a buscar un marido, pero para mí eso era mi tortura, bueno mi madre quiere que me case lo antes posible, porque dice que mi belleza no durara mucho y que tengo que aprovechar eso. **_

_**Pero para muchas mujeres era ofrecerse a aquel hombre que tiene dinero, y de buen aspecto… eso para mí estaba mal, debemos hacernos respetar como mujeres que somos y valorarnos, simplemente eso. Porque los hombres piensan que solo servimos para calentar la cama y para tener hijo y no es así, podemos ser fuertes y luchar por nuestros derechos. Como mujer que somos**_

_**(Punto de vista de la autora)**_

La joven de cabellos celeste se encontraba en un amplio jardín, plantando algunas rosas, ella llevaba un sombrero para poder cubrirse de sofocante sol de mediodía, mientras que detrás de ella venia y en silencio un hombre del mismo color de cabello que ella.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto con indiferencia el joven parado a un lado de ella sin siquiera mirarla.

-nada-respondió con frialdad la joven de cabellos celestes mientras seguía con tarea.

-¿Cómo que nada?, si esta tiraba en esta mugrosa y asquerosa tierra-dijo con rabia el joven Ace al ver la actitud del joven.

-no te interesa lo que yo haga, así que te pido que te retire por favor-dijo con dureza mientras miraba la rosa que acaba de terminar de plantar.

-¿acaso tu no tiene deberes?-pregunto mientras agarraba a la joven del brazo y la levantaba quedando frente a frente.

-me lo repites todos los días-respondió con frialdad la joven de cabello celeste.

-y que esperas, que estemos en la ruina o que te vuelvas fea-dijo desafiante Ace.

-¿y tú?, no piensas casarte, eres mi hermano mayor no tiene que darme el ejemplo o tú también esperas que estemos en la ruina-respondió ella con el mismo tono-nadie daría dinero por ti, ¿verdad?-finalizo.

-yo ya tengo mis propios asuntos, encárgate de los tuyo-respondió apretando el brazo de su hermana.

-o mi hermano no puede encargarse de su propios problemas- dijo con sarcasmo-tu nos llevaras a la ruina con sus malditas apuestas-dijo mientras trataba de soltarse de él.

-o no hermanita tu nos llevaras a la ruina si no te casas o ¿esperas acaso a el príncipe azul?-dijo con sarcasmo él, para luego tirarla contra el rosal, ocasionando que ella se hiciera algunos rapones por las espinas de aquella planta, luego él la dejara tirada en aquel jardín.

-eres de lo peor-dijo ella mientras se cubría con su mano algunas heridas para que dejara de sangrar….

-0-

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Bueno esta pregunta me la responden atreves de sus comentarios **_

_**Sin más nada que decir me despido de ustedes**_

_**Sayonara…**_

_**Besos y abrazos de chocolate. Mmmm chocolate… =)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¿Cómo saber si es amor?**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

En aquel jardín una jovencita, permanecía tirada en el piso, su vestido tenía levemente manchas de sangre. De los lejos de aquel jardín una joven se acercaba a ella con rapidez al verla tirada a la joven de cabellos celeste. Su delicado vestido se movía al ritmo de su caminata, el vestido de ella era de un color rosa clarito, con mangas del mismo color. Su cabello naranja estaba recogido en un hermoso peinado dejando algunos rulos caer a los costados de su rostro.

-runo-dijo una joven de cabellos naranjas-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto con preocupación.

-¿Alice?-dijo runo incrédula.

-sí soy yo, pero contéstame ¿qué te paso?-pregunto angustiada de ver a su amiga en aquel estado.

-nada-respondió mientras se levantaba del piso.

-¿Cómo que nada?, mírate estas todo lastimada-resoplo Alice mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

-solo me caí, en el rosal-respondió-ayúdame a llegar a mi habitación por favor-pidió runo adolorida.

-claro-respondió Alice mientras la ayudaba.

Al llegar a la habitación de la joven, Alice ayudo a su amiga a curar las pequeñas heridas. Que tenía en el brazo y que manchaba poco a poco su vestido.

-cuidado-resoplo runo adolorida.

-lo siento runo pero tienes una herida muy profunda en el brazo-dijo Alice

-bueno-dijo ella aguantándose el dolor de la herida.

-listo-dijo ella mirando a su amiga-ahora hay que cubrir la herida, así no se infeccionara-dijo ella agarrando una venda.

-gracias Alice eres mi salvación-dijo runo con una sonrisa.

-de nada, pero aun no respondiste mi pregunta, ¿Qué te sucedió?-pregunto con angustia la peli naranja.

-ya te dije, solo me caí -respondió runo.

-no me mientas runo, ¿lo hizo tu hermano?-pregunto cubriendo la herida de su amiga con un venda.

-el…no es mi hermano-dijo runo con una frialdad.

-pero dime, ¿él te hizo esto?-pregunto nuevamente.

-quien más puede ser-respondió- si lo sabes, para que me preguntas-dijo enojada.

-lo hago, para que te des cuenta de que te tienes que salir de esta casa-dijo regañando.

-sabes que no puedo, sabes que me quedo por mi padre, es el único que me queda-dijo con dolor-es mi único familiar-.

-pero mírate, vas a terminar peor-dijo ella señalando sus heridas-¿Por qué no le dices a tu padre?-pregunto.

-¡no puedo!, él está muy enfermo-dijo con dolor- ¿quiero preguntarte algo Alice?-dijo con suavidad.

-dime-respondió ella

-es verdad, ¿qué estamos cayendo?- pregunto.

-b-bueno runo-tartamudeo Alice nerviosa.

-contéstame con la verdad-dijo runo.

-… si runo, es verdad…-dijo con tristeza.

En otra parte de aquella ciudad, en una casa de gran, un hombre de cabello marrón, de test blanca y ojos color rojo. Se encontraba sentado en frente de un escritorio, en compañía de un hombre de su misma edad. De cabello negro y de ojo color miel y test blanca.

- vamos dan, debes sentirte feliz-dijo el hombre sentándose en frente de el-acabas de heredar un gran fortuna, gracia a tu difunto padre-

-él nunca fue mi padre-dijo enojado el hombre de ojos rojos.

-bueno, del señor Kuso-dijo el peli negro-y dime ¿qué harás con el dinero?-pregunto intrigado.

-pues no lo sé, ¿qué sugieres tú?-pregunto.

-pues, casarte-dijo-debes aprovechar esta oportunidad para tener un mujer-prosiguió

-si casarme, con una mujer limpia, educada, de facciones delicadas, elegante-dijo el pensativo

-sí, debes aprovechar para conseguirte una buena mujer-dijo Shun

-no… nadie de la alta sociedad va a querer un bastardo entre su familia-respondió enojado

-vamos dan, además no es necesario que lo sepa-dijo-¿o, si?-

-pero si quiero una esposa, quiero que me quiera por lo que soy, no por lo que llevo en el bolsillo-resonó aún más enojado

-bueno eso es difícil, toda familia quieren que su hija se case con alguien rico-respondió Shun

-lo sé-respondió pensativo dan

-así que estamos cayendo- dijo Runo pensativa al escuchar

-si runo, es verdad-dijo Alice apenada

-ahora todo tiene sentido-dijo runo pensativa.

-¿Qué, que tiene sentido?-dijo Alice al no entender lo que decía su amiga

-lo de mi madre y mi hermano-respondió Runo levantándose de la cama

-¿Qué te hicieron?-pregunto Alice preocupada de la confesión de su amiga

-me atormenta, me torturan diciéndome que me tengo que casar-confeso runo- excusándose que espero al príncipe azul, y que si no lo hago me volveré fea-dijo al borde de romperse en llanto.

-pero eso no es tan malo-exclamo Alice

-tu no lo entiendes-exclamo Runo enojada

-¿entender qué?-pregunto

-hasta llegar a sentir que me odian-exclamo con rabia, mientras se acercaba a la ventana de la habitación.

-¿Cómo que te odian?-pregunto Alice

-que quieren deshacerse de mí, de la manera más aberrante que hay-dijo entre lágrimas-y lo entiendo-dijo levemente

-¿Qué?-pregunto nuevamente Alice al no entenderla

-el que me odien, ella es mi madrastra, pero lo que más me duele es mi hermano de mi misma sangre-dijo runo

-¿Qué harás?-pregunto Alice con dulzura.

-que hare…-dijo pensativa- hare lo que ello quieren-respondió

-¿Qué?... te darás por vencida- exclamo Alice al escuchar la respuesta de su amiga

-lo hare por mi padre-respondió con delicadeza

- tu padre jamás lo dejaría, jamás te dejaría hacer algo así- dijo Alice

-pero no quiero ver a mi padre caer en la ruina, mientras yo lo veo, sin poder hacer nada al respecto-dijo Runo frustrada

-runo no lo hagas-dijo Alice con delicadeza

-es la única manera de salvar a mi padre-exclamo runo

-pero no importa, lo que importa eres tu-dijo Alice

-no quiero verlo caer, simplemente no quiero-exclamo Runo

-…runo…-dijo Alice mientras consolaba a su amiga

En una sala, una mujer de avanzada edad se encontraba bordando, mientras una sirvienta serbia lentamente un poco de té en el vaso que estaba reposando en una mesa al costado de ella.

-entonces es verdad ¿Qué estamos cayendo?-pregunto runo mientras entraba a la sala donde estaba la señora Misaki.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-pregunto sin siquiera mirarla

-Alice y mi hermano-respondió ella en frente de su madre

-¿y lo sabias no?-dijo la señora Misaki con el mismo tono

-bueno, hace tiempo que mi padre me dijo que las tierra no estaban bien-respondió runo preocupada

-pues… la situación empeoro tanto que tu padre tuvo que hipotecar la ascienda, y si la cosecha no es buena no tendremos ni para pagar la hipoteca de la casa y ni el préstamo que nos hicieron- respondió con frialdad la mujer

-y… ¿entonces?-pregunto runo preocupada al escuchar lo que dijo la mujer

-pues entonces sugiero que dejes esperar al príncipe azul y aceptes la proporción de algunos de tus pretendientes-dijo la mujer levantándose de su asiento- que tiene el dinero suficiente para salvarnos de la miseria y la deshonra-finalizo la mujer con frialdad y dureza en su voz

-y ¿Qué pasa si no quiero?-respondió desafiante- mi padre siempre me dijo que yo podía escoger-dijo mirando fijamente a la mujer

-pero ya no eres una mocosa, eres una mujer-dijo enojada- y es tu obligación-

-y ¿qué va a hacer si no quiero?-dijo con el mismo tono-¿venderme?-pregunto desafiante.

-¡te venderé si es necesario!-dijo la mujer casi gritando

-¡usted no va a venderme!-dijo gritando- ¡ni nadie lo hará!-

-¡cállate mocosa malcriada, yo misma te crie!-dijo con el mismo tono

-¡usted no me crio!- respondió- usted se casó con mi padre por interés, por su dinero-dijo runo

Pasf..., se escuchó en aquella habitación, la señora Misaki la había pegado a runo un cachetada, haciendo que ella callera contra la mesa de manera brutal. Por causa del mismo golpe.

-jamás vuelvas a decir algo así-dijo la señora Misaki

- jamás me casare, para que usted se quede con el dinero-dijo mientras la veía salir de la sala a la mujer-jamás me escucho… ¡jamás!-exclamo

_**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Sin más nada que decir me retiro**_

_**Sayonara…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**¿Cómo saber si es amor?**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

En una habitación en plena noche, una mujer se encontraba apagando las velas, mientras le hablaba con interés y delicadeza a su esposo que se encontraba en cama, recostado.

-runo me preocupa-dijo la señora Misaki mientras se acercaba a la gran cama donde reposaba su marido.

-¿Qué hizo?-pregunto su esposo al escuchar la confesión de su esposa.

-como que hizo, ya es todo una mujer-dijo la señora mientras se acostaba al lado de su esposo.

-y ¿qué sucede con ello?-pregunto.

-de que ya es tiempo de que ella empiece a buscar un marido-dijo la mujer.

-me parece bien, pero quiero que sea su decisión-dijo el señor con firmeza y orgullo.

-me parece lo correcto, pero mira todavía no se decide-dijo la mujer.

-y ¿Qué insinúas?-pregunto.

-de que si ella no lo decide, nosotros le imponemos un marido, como corresponde-respondió.

-nunca, eso significaría que venda a mi hija al mejor postor-dijo el señor levantando la voz.

-lo sé, pero ella sigue en las nubes esperando a su príncipe azul-dijo ella.

- yo a mi hija jamás a obligare a casarse-dijo el señor enojado-y no quiero hablar sobre el tema-dijo terminando la conversación

En la mañana en la casa Misaki la familia estaba desayunando en el gran comedor, la sala tenía una gran mesa que estaba en el centro de ella, lo rincones eran iluminados por el sol que entraba atreves de la ventanas, la ausencia del señor Misaki y su hija menor se hacía presente ya a que el ella solo se encontraba una mujer de cabellos marrones de avanzada edad, acompañada por un joven de cabellos celeste.

-madre ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto Ace preocupado.

-que te puedo decir-dijo tomando un copo de te- ayer por la noche intente proponer a tu padre para que obligara a Runo casarse… pero él es tan terco-respondió

-sí, mi padre siempre dijo que ella debía elegir-dijo prosiguió-pero para mí eso es un tontería, en estos tiempos no importa su opinión-finalizo Ace

-lo mismo pienso-dijo la mujer

-y ¿si obligamos a runo a casarse sin que él se entere?-pregunto Ace

- me parece una idea esplendida…. ¿con quién y cómo la convencemos?-pregunto- la manipulación será nuestra arma contra ella.

-con quien, con quien-se preguntó Ace-pues hay muchos que la pretendieron, no dudaremos en encontrar uno-respondió

-será difícil, es que tenemos que encontrar uno que este dispuesto a pagar todas nuestras deudas con tal de tener de esposa a tu hermana-dijo la señora

-en definición uno que sea tonto-respondió Ace

-no tonto, dispuesto-dijo la señora con frialdad.

En otro lado en plena tarde de aquel día unas hermosas jovencitas, se encontraban platicando tranquilamente en un jardín que era iluminado por el resplandeciente sol que iluminaba las bellas flores que las rodeaban, mientras ellas tomaban el té.

- ¿una fiesta?-pregunto runo mientras tomaba un poco de té.

-sí, una fiesta, de máscaras… será divertido no lo crees- dijo Alice feliz

-no, para mí no-respondió-mi madre no me dejara tranquila hasta presentarme todos los jóvenes solteros del pueblo-

-vamos runo alégrate un poco-dijo Alice-demás quien sabe capas que te diviertas un poco, aunque sea-

-intentare Alice, lo intentare-dijo Runo con desgano

-prométemelo-dijo Alice

-lo prometo-dijo Runo

-debemos apurarnos-dijo Alice

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Runo

-porque mañana es la fiesta-dijo Alice mientras se levantaba de su asiento

-¡mañana!-exclamo Runo al escuchar lo que dijo Alice

-sí, así que empieza a prepararte, porque va a ir todo el mundo-dijo Alice

En otra lada de aquella ciudad, de un pequeño pueblo un joven de cabellos marrones se encontraba en una sala, su cabello marran estaba despeinado, su pantalón blanco era cubierto por una botas de negro y una camisa blanca era cubierta por un chaleco del mismo color que la botas, el joven tomando un poco de licor mientras reposaba en una silla en medio de una sala.

-buenas tardes, Dan-dijo Shun mientras entraba en la sala en donde se encontraba el joven.

-buenos días Shun, ¿Qué haces?-pregunto mientras veía a su amigo entrar

-nada, solo vengo a darte una muy buena noticia-dijo Shun mientras se sentaba en una silla en frente de el

-así, dime-dijo Dan dijo levantándose de su asiento se acercaba a una mea para servir un poco de licor a su amigo.

En ese momento una jovencita de cabello azabache y ojos de un color acu amarino entro en la sala, llevaba un sencillo vestido de color negro, con una cinta del mismo color que adornada su cabello.

- señor-dijo ella mientras entraba en la sala

-sí, Favia ¿que necesitas?-pregunto dan al verla entrar

-¿quería preguntarle que le gustaría cenar?-dijo con Inocencia

-lo que sea me da igual-respondió-espera Favia quiero presentarte a mi amigo, el señor Shun Kasami-dijo dan presentando a su amigo

-buenas tardes señorita-dijo el mientras se levantaba de su asiento y besaba su mano de la joven en signo de saludo

-un gusto-respondió Favia mientras hacia una reverencia

-Shun, ella es la hija de mi administrador que falleció hace poco favia sheen-dijo

-como lo siento señorita-dijo Shun

-no hay de que-respondió-si no me necesitan me retiro, con su permiso-dijo mientras salía de la sala

-es propio-respondió Dan –muy bien dime ¿qué es la noticias?-pregunto dan mientras nuevamente tomaba asiento

-hay una gran fiesta que se dará en la ciudad-dijo Shun

-y esa es la gran noticia-dijo Dan

-no escucha, la fiesta es en donde hay muchas señoritas y quien sabe… ¿no quieres esposa no?-pregunto

-tu idea ya no me suena tan mal-respondió Dan pensativo

-a… y tengo otra sorpresa-dijo Alice entusiasmada

-pues dime ¿Qué es?-dijo intrigada la joven de cabello celeste

-hay un nuevo soltero-dijo con alegría Alice

-¿un nuevo que?-pregunto runo confundida

-que hay un nuevo soltero, dicen que es re guapo, y bien rico-dijo Alice

-así…-respondió sin interés del tema-¿cómo se llama?- pregunto

-sí, se llama Daniel Kuso y acaba de heredar toda la fortuna de su padre-respondió Alice

-¿Qué raro?, yo jamás escuche que la familia Kuso tuviera un hijo-dijo Runo intrigada

-sí, no… pero dicen que es bien parecido a su padre, un copia de el-dijo Alice

-a que bueno, entonces les deseo suerte a las solteronas-dijo runo mirando la ventana de la sala

-¡runo!, te lo digo para ti-respondió Alice

-¡que!... piensas que me ofreceré a un tipo… ¡estás loca!-dijo runo al escuchar lo que decía Runo.

Del otro lado de la habitación una mujer de una cierta edad, escuchaba atentamente la conversación de las jovencitas.

-mmm…. Un nuevo soltero, que interesante-dijo pensativa la mujer mientras salía de su escondite.

-buenas tardes chicas-saludo la mujer al entrar en la sala

-buenos días-saludaron ambas al verla a la mujer entrar.

-¿de qué hablaban?-pregunto la mujer mientras tomaba asiento junto a las jovencitas

-de la fiesta señora-respondió Alice con delicadeza un su voz

-así ¿Cuándo se dará la fiesta?-pregunto intrigada

-mañana por la noche, y estará todo el mundo-respondió con el mismo tono Alice

-oh que bien y ¿tu iras Alice?-pregunto la mujer

-claro y mi esposo también, viene hoy de visitar a su amigo…. Y ¿usted?-pregunto

-claro y runo también ira-respondió la señora viendo a la joven nombrada

-sí, yo también voy-dijo runo

-me alegra, entonces nos vemos y con su permiso me retiro-dijo Alice mientras se levantaba de su asiento y hacia un reverencia y salía de la sala

-prepárate runo-dijo la señora con frialdad

-¿con que motivo?-pregunto

-no seas tonta, es obvio… pronto te casaras-dijo mientras salía de la sala. Dejando a una joven asustada por las duras palabras del mujer…

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Espero que les allá gustado**_ _**este capítulo…**_

_**¡Sayonara!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**¿Cómo saber si es amor?**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

Aquel día había terminado con rapidez y desde la misma manera la noche cayo, dejando que luz de la luna y las estrellas sean su único resplandor, lo único que iluminara, entre tanto oscuridad, la noche para la mayoría de las personas significaba fiesta, vino, baile. Pero para la gente de la clase alta, y en especial para las mujeres significaban "ofrecimiento", para las mujeres era el ofrecerse a un hombre de buen dinero y tierras.

Estos eran los pensamientos de un joven, de cabellos celestes y de ojos del mismo color, ella se encontraba en su habitación, sentada en frente de un espejo con la mirada fija en ella misma, sus ojos, sus labios, su cabello… ¿por qué era tan linda?, ¿Por qué no podía ser fea? Así de aquella manera nadie jamás alguien la quería, pero era algo que dios la había regalado, y para ella debía ser el mejor regalo.

Un leve suspiro se escapó de sus labios, no podía decir algo así, ya que ella misma era la copia de su madre, su padre siempre se la había dicho. Levemente se colocó un poco de polvo en las mejillas, y un poco de pintura en los labios para poder resaltarlos.

-¿esta lista?- pregunto una voz femenina al entrar en la habitación de la joven

-¿tía?-pregunto incrédula la joven al escuchar la voz

-quien más puede ser-respondió mientras entraba a la habitación

-hay, tía mi alegro tanto de verte-exclamo ella mientras se aferraba a ella

-tranquila amor yo ya se todo-dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo-no tienes que explicarme nada-dijo para tranquilizarla

-y ¿Qué debo hacer tía?-pregunto con angustia

- no lo sé, esta es tu decisión-respondió

-ya lo pensé-respondió separándose de su tía

-y ¿Cuál es tu decisión?-pregunto al oír la repuesta de la joven

-aceptare-respondió con dolor

-aceptaras a ¿Quién?-pregunto

-ese es el tema, ¿no lo sé?-dijo con preocupación- no lo sé tía y estoy asustada-dijo

-tranquila ya verás que todo esto pasara-dijo la mujer consolándola

La fiesta dio lugar muy elegante, la personas entraba con elegancia acompañado en su rostro con una mascara, algunas eran sencillas y otras extravagantes y coloridas, pero todo el mundo se escondía bajo ella, como se en ella escondieran sus propias almas.

-Shun me pregunto ¿Cómo me convenciste de venir?-exclamo dan mientras toma un poco de vino

-fácil-respondió-¿quieres conseguir una esposa? que mejor que una fiesta-dijo Shun viendo a su alrededor

-y ¿Por qué las máscaras?-pregunto

-eso especificaba en la invitación que nos dieron-exclamo

-pero así no voy a poder ver nada-se quejó dan

-deja de quejarte y diviértete-dijo

-mmmm….-no respondió

En ese momento de aquella plática, las personas se empezaban a comportar de manera de manera extraña, mientras lo veían con simulación, y luego decir algo levemente.

-dan ¿lo notas?-pregunto Shun

-sí, ya lo note-respondió con disimulo

-esto no me sorprende los chismes siempre adán con velocidad- exclamo Shun

-estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo dan

-entonces en este momento las madre de las jovencitas comenzaran a presentarte las jovencitas con disimulo-se explicó Shun

-¿Por qué no vas con tu esposa?-pregunto

-ella esta con su amiga-respondió Shun.

-buenas tardes-saludo runo mientras hacia un reverencia

-buenas tardes-respondieron las jovencitas

-y dime runo ¿Cómo está tu familia?-pregunto un jovencita

-bien, gracias por preguntar-respondió runo

-y dime ¿ya los viste?-exclamo una

-¿ver qué?-pregunto al no entender

-el joven-respondió otra jovencita

-no…-respondió sin interés

- es un joven acaba de heredar la fortuna de su familia, se llama Daniel Kuso-exclamo la jovencita

-jamás escuche que la familia Kuso tuviera un hijo, que no murieron por el cólera-dijo runo

-sí, pero se dice que el señor Kuso falleció hace poco, dejando toda su herencia a el-respondió un joven

-pero… jamás escuche sobre el-exclamo runo confusa

-si dice que él estaba estudiando en otro país, por eso que nadie sabía nada de el-respondió otra jovencita

-¡Alice!, me alegro que vinieras-dijo runo feliz

-no, yo me alegro de que tu vinieras-dijo Alice

- y ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto Alice preocupada

-trato de no pensar-respondió

-disculpe señoritas-dijo interrumpiendo un joven- disculpe señorita runo ¿le gustaría bailar con migo?-pregunto

-lo siento, pero no me encuentro bien-respondió

- entonces, con su permiso me retiro-dijo el joven mientras se iba

-runo, ¿Por qué no aceptaste?-pregunto Alice

-lo siento, pero no estoy de ánimo-respondió ella

-bueno si no estás de ánimo me voy con mi esposo, capas que me saque a bailar-dijo mientras se iba de su amiga

-bueno yo creo que me iré a sentar en el lado más olvidado de la fiesta-dijo mientras se marchaba

-buenas noches, esposo mío-dijo Alice mientras se acercaba a el

-igualmente, esposa mía-exclamo Shun mientras besaba levemente a Alice

-buenas noches señora Kasami-dijo dan saludando a la joven

-buenas noches-respondió Alice haciendo un reverencia

En aquel momento un voz gruesa se escuchó por todo el salón llamando la atención de todos lo que estaban allí, -es momento de comenzar el baile así que por favor coloquemos nos las macaras, y que ¡comience el baile!-exclamo con exaltación el hombre mientras todos se colocaban las macaras.

-¿aceptarías esta pieza?-pregunto Shun a su esposa

-con gusto acepto-respondió ella mientras agarraba con delicadeza, llevándola a la pista.

Dan empezó a caminar, mirando fijamente a cada jovencita que estuviera a su vista. Las macaras no mostraban mucho solo ojos de un color marrón… fijo en él, pero escucho algo un voz delicada y elegante, como si la voz de aquella mujer fuera como un canto angelical, que lo cautivo, al intentar escuchar con un poco más de atención, logro comprender la conversación que tenía aquella joven, para poder encontrar la dueña de aquella voz, a unos cuanto pasos pudo ver a la dueña, una jovencita de test blanca, cabello celeste recogido en un elegante peinado que la hacía ver más bonita, su vestido era de un color rosa pastel, el corsé ceñía su pequeña cintura que era visible, su manos eran cubierta por unos guantes con encaje, las facciones de su rostro y cuerpo era perfectas, la máscara era de un color blanco con detalles del mimo color, un diosa sin dudas. Al acercarse más logro escuchar la conversación que tenía ella con un joven.

-¿disculpe señorita le gustaría bailar con migo esta pieza?-pregunto el joven

-discúlpeme señor, pero en este momento no-respondió con cortesía runo

-entonces me disculpó-dijo mientras se iba

Dan pensó que sería inútil pedirle un pieza y así que con velocidad se acercó a un mesa donde reposaba una mascara de color negro y se la coloco, de la misma manera se acercó a ella, sin que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia, se quedó atónito al tenerle a espalda de ella, respirando su aroma a rosas, que lo cautivo más. Con rapidez agarro la mano de ella y de la misma manera la llevo a la pista de baile. Al quedar frente de ella pudo notar sus hermosos ojos de color celeste que pareciera estar viendo al mismo cielo y resaltaba más con la máscara. Lentamente se acercó a ella quedando mejilla con mejilla, pudo oler ese olor a rosas con claridad y luego con una voz suave le susurro en el oído de ella.

-baila con migo-

_**¿Qué le pareció?**_

_**Bueno ya que es de noche me voy a dormir, sin más me despido de ustedes y no se olviden dejar comentarios**_

_**Sayonara**_

_**Besos y abrazos de chocolate (mmm…)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**¿Cómo saber si es amor?**_

_**Capitulo n 5**_

_**Yo me encontraba en uno de los rincones más olvidados del salón, pensé que si yo me encontraba allí nadie me invitaría a bailar, pero pensé mal un joven de apariencia elegante se acercó a mi lentamente pidiéndome bailar, lo cual yo lo rechacé con cortesía, para no quedar mal a su invitación. Pero de una manera inesperada un joven me agarro de la mano y me llevo al centro del salón, en el momento que quedo frente a mí pude ver con claridad de quien se trataba…**_

_**Era un joven un poco más alto que yo, era de una test levemente bronceada, su ojos eran de un color rojo atrayente y su cabello era de un color marrón, él tenía un traje de un color negro, pero su chaleco era de color rojo oscuro, su rostro era cubierto por una máscara de color negro, no me di cuenta que él se había acercada a mi rosando mejilla contra mejilla, para luego susurrar en mi oído casi suplicando.**_

_**-baila con migo- escuche**_

_**Sentí su mano rosando mi cadera, lentamente. Mientras que con la otra tomaba mi mano y la levantaba para poder bailar, mi mente me ordenaba oponerme a tal falta de respeto, pero de mi boca no salía ni una sola palabra y mis pies tampoco reaccionaban para poder escaparme de él, pero en el momento que comenzó a bailar me moví junto a él, al compás de la música que llegaba a mis oídos.**_

_**Me llevaba al compás de la música, era como si en el mismo baile me hubiera atrapado, poco a poco aquel baile llego a su fin y al fin reaccione, logre salir de allí lo más rápido que pude, pero al pasar entre las personas me miraban sorprendidos. Como si yo hubiera hecho algo malo… no lo entendía…**_

* * *

-buenos días padre-saludo runo mientras entraba a una habitación donde se encontraba un hombre de avanzada edad, él se encontraba atentamente leyendo el periódico.

-buenas tardes hija-respondió el señor

-¿Qué tal el periódico, padre?-pregunto runo mientras se arrodillaba al costado del nombrado

- más o menos hija-respondió

-¿Qué quiere decir padre?-pregunto con preocupación al escuchar lo que dijo su padre

-que puede ser que haya guerra-explicó el señor

-¡por dios! Que no suceda eso-dijo runo con preocupación

-cambiemos de tema….-dijo con dulzura- ¿con quién bailaste anoche en la fiesta?-pregunto

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo ella preocupada

-es que me sorprendió jamás bailas con nadie en ninguna fiesta-se explicó el señor

-bueno lo acepte porque me estaba aburriendo- respondió runo

-pero no me respondiste mi pregunto ¿con quién bailaste?-pregunto nuevamente

-pues…-dijo preocupada

-mmm…-dijo el

-pues… no lo sé-dijo finalmente runo

-¿Por qué no lo sabes?-pregunto su padre

-es que no se lo pregunte-explico

-mmm…. Mejor lo dejamos así-dijo el padre mientras comenzaba a leer nuevamente el diario.

* * *

-Alice ya te lo dije, ¿no sé cómo se llama aquel joven?-dijo runo histérica

-¿Cómo no vas a saber quién te invito a bailar?-pregunto Alice incrédula

-ya te dije él no me invito, me llevo como si fuera un trapo –exclamo enojada runo.

-bueno, todo el mundo los vio parecían la pareja perfecta-dijo Alice con un poco de alegría.

-mmm… no quiero saber nada- dijo runo enojada.

-pero ¿por qué?-pregunto Alice con confusión

-porque me falto el respeto-exclamo con exaltación runo

-como quieras-dijo Alice

* * *

-así que te quedaras en la ciudad-dijo Shun

-si…-respondió Dan un poco pensativo

-¿Qué piensas o en quién piensas?-pregunto Shun con sarcasmo

- en nada y ni en nadie-respondió con frialdad

-quiere que te diga algo-dijo Shun con misterio

-que-exclamo Dan

-sabias que esa jovencita con la que bailaste es amiga de mi esposa-dijo sin interés

* * *

_**Fin del capitulo**_

_**Si lo es me van a matar por que fue muy corto pero les prometo que el próxima será más largo**_

_**Sin más que decir me despido de ustedes**_

_**Sayonara**__**-**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**¿Cómo saber si es amor?**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

-hay un nuevo pretendiente-

Aquellas palabras resonaban en mi mente, como un eco que era repitente y torturador, como si aquello era la tortura más lenta y dolorosa que había experimentado en mi vida, aquella mañana al escuchar las palabras de mi madre salir de su boca, resonaron como mil puñaladas que se clavaron directamente en mi pecho.

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, y de mi boca no salía ni una sola palabra, me sentí perdida y confundida, lentamente mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar y lentamente me empecé a alejar de ella sin decir ninguna palabra, quiera escaparme, pensar en lo que estaba pasando…. Y el único lugar en donde me tranquilizaría, la casa de Alice.

Llegue a mi dormitorio con rapidez, de allí saque mi sombrero y mi paraguas, y de misma manera Salí de mi casa.

* * *

-runo, ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto Alice mientras la recibía

-…..-ella no respondió solo se sentó

-¿quieres tomar algo?-pregunto Alice

-no…-respondió la joven de cabellos celestes con frialdad

-¿runo, te sucede algo?-pregunto con preocupación Alice

-….-no respondió la joven mencionada

-¡¿runo, que te sucede?!-exclamo con preocupación Alice mientras se acercaba a ella

-h-hay…-dijo ella con dificultad.

-¿Qué hay?-pregunto Alice

-… hay un nuevo pretendiente-dijo con enojo

-que, hay dios-dijo Alice mientras abrazaba a su amiga

-sabes….-dijo runo aferrándose a su amiga

-¿Qué?-pregunto

-me voy a rendir-dijo con rabia y enojo

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Alice sin soltarse de ella

-es que… creo que…-dijo con rabia

-¿Qué?-nuevamente pregunto Alice

-el, está dispuesto a pagar la deuda de mi familia…-exclamo Runo-por mi mano-finalizo-ella, me lo dijo-continuo runo

-¿y qué más?-pregunto Alice

-no le pregunte-respondió Runo

-….-no dijo nada más Alice

-sí, lo voy a aceptar-dijo runo con frialdad

-¿lo conoces…?-dijo Alice

-no… pero me da igual-dijo viendo la ventana de la sala-esta es nuestra vida, esta es la manera en que un hombre se casa, comprando a una mujer, lo acepto para salir de mi casa y no verle la cara mi de mi madre y mi hermano, no voy a poder aguantar más, quiero salir y si es esta la única manera… lo are-dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.-gracias Alice-dijo sonriente

-¿Por qué?-pregunto la nombrada

-por escucharme, eres como una hermana para mí-dijo acercándose a ella

-siempre estaré para ti-dijo Alice

-me voy, no te robo más tiempo-dijo Runo mientras salía de la casa de Alice

* * *

La joven iba caminando, completamente metido en su pensamiento, ella no notaba que en aquel lugar se había ocasionado unos problemas, entre unos soldados y unos pueblerinos, la gente gritaba y corría, cuando se escuchó un gran disparo, ella nuevamente regreso a la realidad. Se asustó al verse allí, entre medio de una protesta, con rapidez trato de esconderse en una esquina, pero los caballos pasaban muy cerca de ella, decidió moverse para buscar un lugar más seguro, en el transcurro un caballo pasa muy cerca de ella, ocasionando que ella se cayera. Se levantó adolorida por la caída, como pudo siguió su camino para poder salir de aquel lugar, miro a su alrededor buscando un lugar seguro, su pierna le dolía demasiado y casi no podía caminar, entre empujones y gritos, cayo nuevamente y con ayuda de la gente se levantó, pero donde ella estaba paso un caballo ocasionando que ella se moviera dando directamente su rostro en una pared. Nuevamente trato de salir de allí, pero su cuerpo ya no resistió y termino tiraba y sin conocimiento.

Al verla tiraba un hombre de ojo rojo se acercó a ella con velocidad, su vestido estaba muy sucio y su rostro estaba muy golpeado.

-runo-dijo su nombre para ver si ella reaccionaba, pero no, la movió lentamente y la alzó entre sus brazos, debía llevarla a un lugar seguro, como pudo salió de aquel lugar, llevándola a su casa, pero él no podía abrir la puerta así que grito

-abran-exclamo el hombre de ojos rojo.

Lentamente la puerta de aquel lugar se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de edad avanzada. El hombre al verlo dijo.

-señor, pase-dijo con sorpresa al verlo con una joven en brazos.

-gracias-respondió el señor de ojos rojos mientras entraba con la joven entre sus brazos inconsciente. Rápidamente el señor subió una escalera que había en aquel lugar y es dirijo a una habitación que había en la parte de arriba de aquel lugar, con dificultad abrió la puerta de la habitación. Lentamente se acercó la cama y la recostó con cuidado, para no lastimar la más. En aquel momento una jovencita de aparentemente 16 años entro a la habitación.

-ya le encargué el agua a mi abuelo-dijo la jovencita mirando al joven.

-quítale la ropa, ahora vuelvo-respondió el mientras salía de la habitación

-si señor-respondió ella mientras se acercaba a la joven que permanecía recostada en la cama.

Lentamente la mujer y con mucho cuidado fue sacando la ropa a la jovencita, luego de desvestir a la joven dejándola en un camisón largo de color blanco. La tapo con una manta, en ese momento aquel señor de ojos rojo nuevamente entro en la habitación con una maleta de cuero de color negra.

-avísame, cuando el agua ya esté lista-dijo el joven mientras se acercaba a una silla y del bolso sacaba algunos cosas de medicina y la colocaba un una mesa que había en el costado de la cama.

-si señor-respondió la jovencita mientras salía de la habitación.

Lentamente el joven fue destapando a la mujer que permanecía aun inconsciente en la cama, se acercó a la mesa en donde estaban las cosas de medicinas y de allí saco un poco de venta, y lo roció con un poco de alcohol que tenía en una botella, lentamente fue pasando aquel trapo en algunos moretones que tenía la mujer en la espalda, en ese momento la mujer fue recuperando el conocimiento. Y al verse en un lugar extraño se asustó.

-no es serio lo que le sucedió-dijo el mientras limpiaba su herida. Ella trato de levantarse pero su cuerpo estaba muy maltratado. Lo cual fue imposible.

-¿Qué me sucedió?-pregunto mientras trataba de recordar un poco.

-la encontré en la plaza del Carmen-respondió el mientras seguía curando la heridas de la joven-tiene muchos golpes, pero nada grave-dijo el

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto runo un poco asustada

-no se asuste yo soy médico-dijo el para poder tranquilizarla a la joven

Ella al verse en camisón, se asustó aún más-y ¿mi ropa?-pregunto ella mientras trataba de taparse un poco, con una sábana.

-quédese tranquila-dijo el mientras curaba nuevamente a la joven

-no respondió a mi pregunta ¿Quién era usted?-pregunto nuevamente runo

-mi nombre es, Daniel Kuso-repondio el

- yo, no lo conozco-dijo ella asustada

-quédese tranquila como le dije, la encontré en la plaza-dijo el para tranquilizar a la joven- me gustaría saber ¿Por qué sale, sin que nadie la acompañe?-pregunto Dan

-iba a visitar a una amiga que vive cerca-respondió ella

-de todos modos no es prudente que salga sola-dijo el la joven mientras curaba la herida que había en la muñeca de la joven.

-…si,-respondió adolorida Runo, luego de ver con claridad, de quien se trataba aquel médico, algo en su mente recordó, aquel hombre era familiar -… yo lo conozco-dijo ella mientras miraba con atención al joven que la atendía.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?**_

_**Bueno esta pregunta me la responde en sus comentarios**_

_**Sin más nada que decir me despido**_

_**Sayonara **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**¿Cómo saber si es amor?**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

_-runo, runo, runo-dijo la señora mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente con sigiló._

_-¿se le ofrece algo?-pregunto runo mirando con cierta frialdad a la mujer que se acercaba a ella. _

_-quiero contarte algo, que para mí es de mi agrado-dijo la señora mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la joven de manera exagerada._

_-…..-runo no respondió, eso era suficiente para que la señora empezara a relatar lo que supuestamente era de su agrado._

_- hoy en la mañana, vino un joven, buscando a tu padre-dijo con cierto sarcasmo a la joven._

_- y dígame, ¿Qué es lo que quería aquel joven?-pregunto runo mirando a la mujer con desgano. _

_-como te lo dije, buscaba a tu padre-respondió la mujer – y al no estar decidí atenderlo yo misma- dijo la mujer con cierto misterio en su tono de vos._

_- y podría decirme ¿cuál es el motivo de la visita del aquel joven?-pregunto runo mirando fijamente a la mujer._

_-oh... claro que responderé a tu pregunta runo… el vino a buscar tu mano-dijo_

_-como mi padre no estaba en ese momento, de luego usted lo debe de haber recibidor…. ¿Qué le dijo?-dijo con frialdad las últimas palabras más una mirada que dejaría un cierta incomodidad a la persona._

_-¿realmente quieres saber lo que le dije al joven?-dijo la mujer mientras se apoyaba los codos en la mesa y sus manos contra su boca _

_-claro que me interesa lo que le respondió al joven-dijo runo con cierto enojo._

_-estas a punto de comprometerte-dijo la mujer con unos ojos fijos en ella._

* * *

Runo se levantó de la cama, asustada su respiración era acelerada, junto con sus latidos que parecían salirse de su pecho, la traspiración era algo muy visible en la piel de la joven, miro a su alrededor con cierto terror, esa no era su habitación, pero en ese momento recordó todo lo que le sucedió y porque ella es encontraba en aquella habitación. Nuevamente trato de dormir un poco más, pero su cuerpo le dolía y eso le impedía conciliar el sueño.

Trato de moverse de la cama pero le dolía demasiado el cuerpo y cada movimiento parecía un tormento, el ese instante la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió dejando ver la figura de un hombre que ella conocía.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-pregunto el joven mientras entraba a la habitación lentamente.

-ah… era usted señor Daniel Kuso-dijo ella con dificultad mientras trataba de levantarse de la cama para poder verlo con más claridad.

-por favor no se mueva, aún debe descansar-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para sentarla nuevamente en la cama.

-solo quiero irme a mi casa-dijo runo.

-pues su casa queda un poco lejos de aquí- dijo dan mirando a la joven-quédese tranquila ya llame a alguien para que la vengan a buscar-dijo mirando fijamente a la joven de cabellos celestes

-le estoy agradecida-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-no tiene nada que agradecer-respondió

-pero usted me salvo y es mi deber de agradecerle-dijo runo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-buenas tardes, ¿Cómo esta?-dijo la señora de con cierta preocupación

-buenas tarde, señora Misaki-respondió Dan mientras recibía a la mujer-ella se encuentra bien gracias a dios no tiene nada grave-

-se lo agradezco mucho, señor Kuso-dijo mientras lo seguía a él. Al estar en frente de una puerta la golpeo, lo cual una vos femenina le respondió

-un momento por favor-dijo la joven de cabello celeste.

-disculpe señora Runo su madre la busca-respondió dan sin abrir la puerta.

-hágala pasar por favor-respondió runo mirando fijamente a la puerta en donde provenía aquella voz.

La mujer paso a la habitación sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro, pero al cerrarse la puerta, detrás de ella, su rostro cambio completamente, sus arrugas se hicieron más visibles, sus ojos mostraban un brillo desafiante, sus labios se cerraban transformando casi en un hilo de color rojo.

-eres una estúpida- aquellas palabras salieron de su boca como una espada que se clavaba directamente en la joven de cabello celeste

-…..-runo no respondió simplemente observaba a la mujer

-una gran estúpida-dijo la mujer mientras veía a la joven con enojo- saliste como una chiquilla que se enoja por que le quitaron el juguete, y mírate lo que tú misma te ocasionaste, por ese comportamiento estúpido-dijo quedando frente a ella

-…..-runo no respondió pero la rabia la envolvía como una manta.

-veo que no me responderás-dijo la mujer-vístete rápido, quiero irme ya a casa-dijo

-pero aún no se si puedo si quiera caminar-dijo runo sorprendida de lo que decía la mujer.

-no me interesa no es mi asunto-respondió mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

En la casa de la familia Misaki

-ya la dejamos recostada, pero nuevamente se lo agradezco mucho señor Kuso-dijo la mujer con elegancia en su voz.

-no tiene por qué agradecer, para mí es un placer-respondió el joven dan mientras hacia una reverencia.

-pero por favor siéntese-dijo la mujer mientras hacia una seña para que el joven se sentara.

-lo lamento pero ya me tengo que ir mañana me vuelvo a mi pueblo-dijo dan con cierto enojo.

-pero… y ¿runo?-pregunto la mujer un poco preocupada por la respuesta que le dio el joven.

-para serle sincero creo que a su hija no le agrado-respondió con cierta frialdad el joven Dan.

-bueno lo que pasa como usted vera mi hija es demasiado tímida-dijo la mujer- eso impide demostrar su sentimientos a una joven que todavía no conoce-dijo tratando de solucionar aquel problema.

-perdóneme pero no le creo-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la salida.

-pero es la verdad-dijo la mujer mientras lo seguía-acaso ¿no cree y mi palabra?-pregunto la mujer, el joven a tal pregunta se paró en seco

-¿ella se la dijo?-pregunto Dan mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a la mujer.

-a mí no, es que no me tiene la suficiente confianza pero a su tía si-dijo la mujer-escúcheme sobre el tema con ella aún no hemos hablado ¿Por qué esa fue su petición?-dijo la mujer mirando al joven Dan- por otra parte no es lo que usted quiere que ella se enamore de usted, en vez de su dinero-dijo la mujer con cierto interés, el joven la miro desafiante mientras tomaba aire

* * *

En la habitación de la joven Runo, la jovencita estaba recostada en la cama, mientras su tía la consolaba, para que ella dejaba de llorar

-hay cariño, tranquila-dijo la tía con cierta dulzura.

-hay tía, cuando me entere una angustia me invadió, Salí corriendo a casa de Alice, ella me dio unos conejos, pero al llegar a la plaza una gran confusión, los empujones, los gritos…-dijo runo mientras trataba de no llorar ya que su cuerpo le dolía demasiado las heridas de su cuerpo.

-tranquila amor ya todo paso-dijo la tía tratando de consolarla

En la casa de él joven Kuso, él se encontraba junto con su amigo Shun

-pensé que te quedarías con ella-dijo Shun

-si pero ya no le creo nada de lo que me dice la madre, pero cada vez que la siento cerca siento un sentimiento de protección, de cariño, pero también sé que ellos solo me quieren por que le interesa solo mi dinero-dijo dan un poco molesto-no sé qué voy a ser-dijo mientras se echaba en la silla, con un rostro pensativo.

-no lo sé, simplemente no sé qué puedo decirte-dijo pensativo-cuando me case con mi esposa ya todo había sido un arreglo de mis padre y los de ella, realmente no sé qué decirte-dijo Shun viendo a su amigo.

En ese momento un hombre se acercó a ellos

-disculpe señor, llego esta carta-dijo mientras entregaba la carta al señor Kuso, él la recibió y leyó en vos alta

_Señor Kuso:_

_Agradezco por toda su ayuda que usted nos está dando, y quisiera que se presente en mi casa para tener una charla con usted, y también para presentarlo a mi hija como es debido de usted…_

_Atte.: Señor Misaki _

-veo que mañana estarás ocupado-dijo Shun mientras caminaba a la puerta

-sí, te veo luego amigo-dijo Dan mientras veía a su amigo ir se dé su casa.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo este capitulo

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, sin más me despido de ustedes

Sayonara…

"._."


End file.
